7 Things about Oliver
by PigSlay
Summary: Lilly and Oliver broke up, but after Lilly listens to a certain song, it changes everything.


**7 Things about Oliver**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Hannah Montana. I wrote this a long time ago but never submitted it. I hope you still enjoy it at least a little bit though.**

"Ugh," I said as I walked out of Oliver's house. "I can't believe he broke up with me."

I went to Miley's house, ready to complain to her. When suddenly, I stopped. She was singing one of my favorite songs by her again; 7 Things. Good thing too, I needed some relief.

"…It was awesome, but we lost it, it's not possible for me, not to care…"

Suddenly, I start remembering the break up with Oliver again.

"You're vain, your games…"

_"Stop playing games with me Oliver, what's going on?" I asked. "You're so vain, so conceited, so full of yourself these days. Not the guy I agreed to be with."_

"_Sorry Lilly," he said. "But I don't play games. I speak the truth. I'm better than you and that's it."_

"_That's not what it seems like to me."_

"You're insecure. You love me, you like her…"

_"Okay Oliver," I said, taking him into another room. "Why are you like this? You're making this a very insecure relationship to stick with."_

"_I'm sorry Lilly," he said. "I love you… it's just…"_

"_It's just what?"_

"_I like Miley too."_

"_WHAT?"_

"You make me laugh, you make me cry. I don't know which side to buy…"

_I laughed, pretending like he hadn't just said that. "That's a good joke, Oliver. Now seriously, why are you acting like this?"_

"_That's the reason," he said._

_I laughed again. "Yeah right. Like you would like Miley and me at the same time."_

"_Lilly," he said seriously. "I'm sorry, but I'm serious."_

_I laughed a few more minutes, then looked into his eyes. I started crying. "Seriously?"_

"_Yes."_

_I cried. I couldn't believe what I was hearing._

"Your friends, they're jerks. When you act like them, just know it hurts. I wanna be, with the one I know…"

_"But I still don't completely see why that made you act so full of yourself," I said, still slightly confused. "Miley doesn't usually like guys that act like that."_

"_Uh, Jake?" Oliver said._

"_True, but you never liked Jake anyway," I said._

"_I was just acting like my friends," he said, pointing outside to some of his friends._

"_Those are your FRIENDS? But they're just stuck up, they're such jerks."_

"_Yeah, which is why I started to act like them, they have had successful relationships. In the past."  
><em>

"_But they're jerks," I grabbed him by the shirttail. "Miley and I don't want you to act like them, it hurts too much. We want the Oliver we know."_

"_Okay fine," he said. "I'll change."_

"_Too late," I said, putting him down._

"_What do you mean too late, Lilly?"_

"_You and I are done."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_I don't want a guy who will act like his 'friends' in order to get a girl. He should just be himself."_

"… As I wait for you to say. What I need to hear now, your sincere apology. When you mean it, I'll believe it. If you text it, I'll delete it…"

_Several minutes later…_

_Oliver texted me: Hey, can't we talk about this?_

_Then I texted: No. _

_He texted: But Lilly, I'm sorry._

_I just deleted the text and walked away._

"Oh, I'm not going back, you're taking 7 steps here…"

_After that, he texted me again saying: Can't you just come over to my house and we can talk about this?_

_I just shook my head reading it and texted: No. If you're not 'brave' enough to come over to my house and tell me yourself, you're even worse than I thought. If that's even possible._

_So I started going to Miley's house, ready to complain._

"…I probably should mention the 7 that I like…"

I stopped imagining the break-up, but kept listening to Miley sing, and remembered why I liked Oliver so much…

"Your hair, your eyes, your old levies…"

I remembered looking into Oliver's eyes for the first time. Those big, brown, dreamy eyes. I started drooling. And all that wonderful brown hair, and those fabulous pants he looks so cute in.

"When we kiss I'm hypnotized…"

I remembered Oliver and I's first kiss. I sighed. It was exactly how I pictured it would. He's such a great kisser.

"You make me laugh, you make me cry, but I guess that's both I'll have to buy…"

I remembered the day that I had been crying because Oliver had accidentally destroyed something important to me. But then, he had made me laugh to cheer me up.

"Your hands in mine. When we're intertwined, everything's alright. I wanna be, with the one I know…"

I remembered back in the old days during preschool. I held his hand. It wasn't really just for the crayon, I DID like him like him.

"And the 7th thing I like the most that you dooo… you make me love you."

It's true. Everything was true. The way he looked at me, the way he smiled everytime something good happened to me. It was all true.

I snapped out of my daze. Returning to reality, I walked through the door, and hugged Miley. "Thank you so much!"

"For what?" Miley asked.

"For being such a good friend."

"You're welcome," she said. "I guess."

I went to Oliver's house.

When he opened the door and saw me, he said "Hi Lilly, listen, I'm sorr-"

"It's okay," I said, kissing him. "I forgive you. As long as you promise never to do it again."

"Of course I do," he said.

I smiled. It's amazing what one song can do to a person.

**7 Things about Oliver**


End file.
